Monica
Monica, Oggy's twin sister and Jack's love interest, is a tritagonist character in the series. In Don't Rock the Cradle! and Oggy the Babysitter, she seems to have a child (meaning that Oggy is the uncle to it). She visits Oggy's house every now and then. In Sitcom and The Laugh Box, she and Jack argue with each other. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such as sky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Bio Personality She is tomboyish. She had the skates since she was born. She likes playing with Jack and is stronger than Jack. In the episode Sitcom and The Laugh Box, she was angry with Jack and destroy some things in Oggy's house. She also never cries like Olivia or Oggy. In Season 3, she wears a pink skirt and pink Mary Janes. Appearance Monica looks like Oggy since they are twins. She has blue fur, albeit lighter than Oggy's, a red nose, blonde hair, pink eyes, light pink tummy, white gloves, and pink roller skates with green lines on them. She also has an oblong shaped tail. Her daughter, a pink kitten, resembles her mother but looks more like Jack. Episodes appear in Season 2 * Love & Kisses (First Appearance) * Go For It, Jack! * Soldier for a Day (Frame) * Don't Rock the Cradle! * Sitcom * Sky Diving Season 3 * Deep Trouble (Minor Appearance) * Formula 1 (Remastered Only) Season 4 * Oggy Is Getting Married! (cameo) Season 6 * Oggy's Sister Season 7 * Oggy the Babysitter * Extreme Indoor Sports * The Power of Love * Freefall Jump * Sharing Oggy * The Laugh Box * The Giant Roaches (cameo) (Last Appearance) Trivia *In Extreme Indoor Sports, Monica uses a fly swatter for the first time to swat the cockroaches at the end. *She had pink roller skates since she was born. *Her phone number is +444 333 222. Her name also seen when she gave Jack her number as she leaves. *She also appears in the flash game "Oggy's Whack Them All". *With the exception of certain parts, Monica is mostly absent in Season 4 and Season 6 (as neither of the remastered episodes of the first two seasons include her for the latter). She also never appear in Season 1 (as she was not created yet) and Season 5 (for unknown reasons). *She is seen with long legs in a picture in Soldier for a Day from Season 2. *In some episodes in Season 2, she wears pink rollerskates. Her eyes looks normal and her two pony tails have no bows shown tied to it. *In Deep Trouble and the revised version of Formula 1, she looks different than her most appearances in Season 3. She wears a pink skirt and no rollerskates. Instead, she wears pink shoes and her eyes irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's eyes sometimes. Also, her nose is irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's nose. *In Oggy Is Getting Married!, she seems to be fat because her body is irregularly shaped. and her nose is irregularly shaped, similar to Olivia's Nose. Gallery Oggy and Monica on Space Goofs' TV.png Jack loves Monica Remastered.png Monica and Jack Remastered.png Monica looking Remastered.png E73aqi Remastered.png The Power of Love 3.png|Oh yeah! Freefall Jump 1.png The Laugh Box 1.png|Angry Monica The Laugh Box 3.png|Monica and Jack arguing in Sitcom. IMG 20190617 155749.jpg Deep Trouble 1.png|Monica in Season 3 009.jpg|Monica in Jack’s info. season4.png|Monica In Season 4 Oggy Is Getting Married! SoldierForADayMonicaCameo.png|Soldier for a Day cameo Extreme Indoor Sports.jpg The Power Of Love.jpg Freefall Jump.jpg Jack and Monica Kite Race.jpg IMG_20190525_203311.jpg es:Monica fr:Monica pl:Monica ru:Моника pt-br:Monica Category:Characters in Oggy and the Cockroaches